


Video Games

by GlitchTheRoboticShadow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Video Game AU, solangelo, tags added as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchTheRoboticShadow/pseuds/GlitchTheRoboticShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace worked in a video game store, a rather mundane job, he had to admit. He could anticipate certain things: Rude customers, flocks of gamers on release dates, people bringing food in when there was a sign on the door specifically stating that food was not allowed in the store. However, what he hadn't expected was to develop a crush on the black haired customer that came in every other Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overnight Shipping

It was Tuesday, arguably Will's favorite day. It wasn't always that way, in fact, he typically much preferred the leisurely weekends to any of the rambunctious, busy days of the week. But things had changed for the blond. He stood behind the checkout counter, watching bustling people rush passed the store, scarves wrapped tightly around their necks, gloved hands clutching intently on their steaming cups of coffee from the cafe just a few doors over.

It was always like this when he worked the mornings, everyone hurrying around, trying frantically to get to work on time. Which was why business was slow in the early hours of the day. A cold fog was still settled outside the shop, obscuring his vision of the parking lot, as his eyes scanned the area for a certain head of black hair.

Ever since he'd switched from the evening shifts to the morning-afternoon ones, every other Tuesday, at precisely ten o'clock the same man would come in, browse the shelves for a differing amount of time before grabbing something, placing an order, or picking up an early release. Every other Tuesday it was the exact same way.

And it was five minutes to ten. Will combed a hand through his tousled hair, taming it ever so slightly. It was ridiculous really, that he used the front-facing camera on his phone to check his appearance. Even in the cold, sunless time of year, he had a gentle tan. He wasn't exactly spectacular looking, in his opinion. After all, he was wearing an old grey sweatshirt over an obnoxiously loud orange shirt and worn jeans.

However, the man that walked through the door looked far grander than Will did. Instead of a ragged jacket, he was wrapped in a buttoned trench coat with the belt hanging undone. He had black gloves over his hands and despite his rather put together look, his feet adorned black converse. Will assumed the guy had a liking for the color. The coat was a bit different from his usual attire, but he looked as good as ever.

Opposite of Will's tan skin, his was pale, his cheeks and nose rosy from the biting cold. He had sharp features and black hair that swept into his face, unkempt. He wasn't the average customer that came in, he was around Will's age, twenty-four and thin-too thin in Will's opinion. He'd just have to take him to dinner to feed him.

The man walked over to the right wall, eyes skimming over the unchanged options. Even though he'd been there multiple times and seen most, if not all of the video games, he still perused the store at a comfortable pace, like he had all the time in the world. 

Will gathered his courage and confidence before stepping out from behind the register, heading straight to the black haired man. "I'm Will, is there anything I can help you with?"

The man turned to face Will, who could see a smile threatening his lips. They'd never spoken much, never asked each other's name or assistance. But today Will had felt sprite and it seemed as though it might pay off. "I'm Nico. I'm just, uh, trying to figure out the best deal for the PS4."

Will had sworn that Nico had purchased PS4 games before, even preordered one, but the logistics of the statement really didn't concern him, considering that this was a golden opportunity to talk to Nico, even if it was just weighing the prices of consoles. "I can help with that," He led Nico to the console section where the PlayStations, Xboxes, and all things Nintendo were displayed. "We have a couple bundle pack deals that include multiple controllers and two games, which are what I would go for if they were games I'm interested in. However, if you think you'll be doing a lot of solo gaming and perhaps already have a few PS4 games, getting the regular one would make a lot of sense."

"I'm not really sure." He chewed his bottom lip, "I don't really game with friends very often."

"Okay, maybe you'd like this pack. It's the console with an RPG and one controller. It'd be better to get that and then purchase another controller. Cheaper." Will grabbed a a light blue PS4 controller off the shelf, "This one's pretty popular with the lady gamers if you want one for your girlfriend."

Nico chuckled lightly, "No girlfriend."

"Oh," Will laughed sheepishly, ignoring the happy twinge in his gut. "I'll just put it back then."

 

* * *

 

 

Nico felt like a middle schooler again and let's just say he wasn't too fond of those years. Not only was he harboring a ridiculous crush on a cashier in a video game store, but just so he could talk to him, he lied about needing a PS4 when he already owned one, actually, he owned multiple. He had to have many consoles, he worked at Demigod Inc. and couldn't very well help create content without trying it out.

He'd gained a bit of popularity after he'd helped think up the idea of Greek mythology based video games. The first one, The Lightning Thief, was an utter hit, breaking records and gaining awards. He'd moved on from there and had just recently released the fourth installment in the series. Things were going well. When the fourth one hit the shelves, he was walking past a little game store in a shopping center, he glanced an advertisement for the game in the window.

Unable to resist the temptation, he walked into the store and grabbed it off the rack. He almost froze when he saw the blond, tan guy ringing him up in a flashy orange shirt, his smile goofy, lopsided and genuine. Of course, Nico didn't act on the flutter in his stomach, he simply toothlessly grinned, nodded and walked out. He started going back every other Tuesday, discovering that that's when the guy worked.

That was Nico's fifth time going to the store and he'd only just learned the blond's name. That little taste had him hooked, suddenly, he was throwing his schedule completely out the window. Tossing caution and dignity to the wind, he entered the store on a  _Saturday_ morning, the one following his casual PS4 conversation.

He'd worked late that Thursday and Friday just so that he could take Saturday off. He didn't actually _have_ to work on Saturdays, but it quickly became habit since he never had anything better to do and he truly loved his job. However, he was hoping that would change. The only problem was that he didn't know if Will would be there, he knew nothing about the man's work regimen.

Unsurprisingly, the store was much fuller than when he typically came in. People wandered the small building, some testing the games on display while others looked over the rather vast selection available. Instead of skimming the aisles like he usually did, Nico went straight to the counter, nudging past the people shuffling around. And to his relief, Will stood happily behind the polished wood. His smile unwavering as he helped a burly, rambunctious customer who insisted that the game he didn't have a receipt for came with scratches and was unplayable.

Will handled the situation with grace and much more patience than Nico could even imagine. If it were him talking to the guy, he'd have told him to leave or started yelling, neither of which were very good for business. Will simply called for the manager after the man insisted on, "speaking to the man in charge!"

A woman with black hair braided over her shoulder, wearing a purple shirt with the tag _Owner,_ came striding out of the back room. She exuded confidence and intimidation. The customer's face went slack as he stared at her in stuper. He clearly was not expecting a woman, especially one so obviously attractive and biting. She either had a resting bitch face or she had dealt with one too many jackasses to even consider being polite or lenient. _  
_

The man's face seemed to realize itself, collecting up the drool that had dribbled on his chin, he formed a vehement scowl. "I asked for the manager." He said sternly, unable to look the owner in the eye.

She smiled dangerously, stepping closer to the counter. "We don't have a manager at the moment, but I'm the owner and I think I'll be able to help you sufficiently."

The customer sputtered angrily, "You sold me a faulty game!"

"May I see a receipt?"

"I don't have one! But I have the disc right here." He waved the game case in front of her face.

"I'm sorry, sir, but our policy simply prohibits us from making exchanges or refunds for an item without a receipt." Her smile grew, "Now, we have many people waiting to be assisted and I have to ask you to find something to buy or leave."

Nico got the feeling she was only like this with certain customers, because when the man left the store, muttering about shams and useless women, she was perfectly nice to Will before going to help others find what they were looking for.

"Do you have to deal with assholes like that often?" Nico asked when he walked up to the counter.

Will shrugged, leaning against the wood, "Yeah, some gamers are a bit intense."

Nico scoffed, " _A bit._ " He shook his head, "I don't think I could stand there, smiling while someone yelled obscenities at me."

"The job has its perks. Besides, not all customers are like that." Nico pointedly decided to ignore the way Will's eyes trailed over his body when he said that. "Anyway, what can I help you with?"

"Oh, uh, is my order in yet?"

"The one you made Tuesday?"

Nico nodded his head sheepishly.

Will smiled down at the monitor as he typed away, bobbing slightly to the rhythm of the music playing through the shop. "Sorry, it's not in yet."

"Oh, okay." Nico said awkwardly, pursing his lips as he desperately tried not to stare at Will's impossibly straight teeth which seemed to never be hidden behind his lips, which were also quite captivating. Nico was about to give up hope and bid adieu to his perky companion but was reeled back in before he could even turn around.

"However," Will said clearly, "I can place it on overnight shipping and you can come pick it up tomorrow."

"How much would that be?"

Will waved his hand in dismissal, "Don't worry about it. You've been a loyal customer, it's the least we can do."

"Yeah," Nico grinned easily, "I'll be here tomorrow."

"See you then." 


	2. Receipt

After she gave him an incredulous glare followed by a knowing smirk, Reyna dismissed Will's impromptu On The House delivery and let him tack on an extra shift the next morning, knowing full well why he had practically begged for the hours. She may have been occupied with other customers but she had a keen talent for somehow being aware of everything partaking in her store, which included the desperate pining of her employees as they stooped to taking from their own salaries just to overnight their crush's order.

She needed a manager and Will was her first choice. He was practically family at that point. During what she considered one of her lower periods in life, she asked him to pretend to be her boyfriend when visiting her high-and-mighty sister for the holidays, she hadn't yet come to terms with her infatuation with those of the same sex. Will helped her out of that shell, and since then, she may have treated him a bit better than her other employees, though she'd adamantly deny any such accusation.

It was nine o'clock and Will sat on the low-rise bar stool behind the counter, the camera on his phone forward facing as he messed with his hair and kept tugging on his sweatshirt, which looked new, seeing as the tag still hung from the back. Reyna shook her head at the poor fool before walking over to him and swatting his hand away from his head. "You're pathetic."

"I am not!" Will protested, his voice an octave higher than usual, "There is nothing wrong with wanting to look good."

Reyna forcefully pulled the tag from his jacket, "You bought a new coat."

"That proves nothing," Will sputtered, "except that Forever 21 has a stylish selection."

"You got this at Forever 21?" She asked, an amused grin toying at her lips, "Will, you've never stepped foot in there in your life."

His tan cheeks heated red, spreading over his face and to his ears. "What's with the onslaught of criticism?" 

"Sorry, not my intent. You're just pathetically adorable." She admitted as she started styling his hair.

"Since when do you know how to do hair?" 

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm too lost in the throes of softball, flannels, and snapbacks to learn the basics of beauty care."

"Wow, we suck at being stereotypical gays. You don't play softball _or_ wear snapbacks and I can't even use hairspray without messing it up."

Reyna shrugged as she parted Will's bangs, "Don't worry, we'll get there eventually." 

* * *

 Time ticked by at an unbearably slow rate. Will helped customers and talked, smiling, explaining, but even when he was in a full-blown conversation, his eyes still slid to the glass door. His heart leapt every time he heard the jingle of the bell, until it was ten and Nico walked in, his arms folded over his chest as he shivered from the cold.

He walked over to the counter, his eyes fixed on Will as a smile slipped over his face. "Hey,"

"Hey," Will echoed, "The weather that bad?"

"I know we don't know each other very well but I don't think we have to resort to idle small talk about weather." They chuckled together.

"Excuse me, there are others in line." A middle-aged woman said briskly, her face contorted disapprovingly. She held her daughter's hand as they stood behind Nico, the girl clutched two video games tightly in her free arm, her smile wide.

"Right, sorry, m'am." Will apologized, clearing his throat. He bent under the counter and grabbed the plastic-wrapped case with a white sticker in the corner. "Here, you are."

He placed the game on the counter before quickly typing on the old keyboard and printing out the short receipt. He grabbed the sharpie wedged between the top and lower keys, jotting his number down on the paper before handing both items over to Nico. He grasped the edge of the counter, his hold firm in an attempt to steady his shaking hands. "With the weather so cold, maybe you'd like to go for a cup of coffee sometime?"

Nico's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, his cheeks reddening and a smile spreading over his face. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Will had to consciously stop himself from whooping, his hands loosening on the counter. "Great."

The woman pointedly cleared her throat, her foot tapping impatiently, her eyebrow arched as she stared Will straight in the eye. Nico licked his lips, pausing a moment before stepping away and heading for the door.

"My number's on the receipt!" Will suddenly yelled before Nico reached the door, the man simply chuckled and nodded, walking back out into the cold.

* * *

 "You told him your number was on the receipt?" Reyna chided, rolling her eyes at the flustered boy before her. She sat in a small, family run diner, just a few blocks from the store. Will sat across from her, his head hanging low in shame but his face still sparkled with the excitement of a date. And he initiated it. He had a right to be happy and even proud of himself. It took more guts than one might think to ask your crush out, especially when you're gay and have no idea if they are too. Reyna was all too familiar with that terrible sensation of ignorance.

"I'm like a cow in a China shop when it comes to flirting." Will admitted, stirring the paper cup of ketchup with a fry.

"A bull."

"What?"

"The saying is a Bull in a China Shop."

Will groaned loudly, earning them a few questioning glances from the others sitting in the restaurant. "I can't even elaborate my own failure correctly. How am I ever going to last through an entire date?"

"You've dated before." Reyna stated plainly. That apparently wasn't as comforting as she'd thought it'd be because Will just moaned again.

"Clearly those didn't go well, none of them are here now!"

"Will," Reyna said sharply, exasperation evident on her face, "calm dow. You're hyping this up and freaking yourself out."

"I know, I know." Will agreed, bobbing his head as he lazily ate a ketchup drenched fry. "I just get so paranoid. I mean, he was walking out of the store and all these thoughts just started hitting me and I was absolutely sure that he wasn't even going to look at the receipt, he was just going to throw it in the trash. Then what would I do? How would we schedule coffee?"

"He knows where you work. You regularly see each other."

"I know that now." 

Reyna shrugged, popping the last piece of fish into her mouth and swinging her coat on. "Come on, you'll be late for work if we don't get going."

"You will too." 

"I own the place, not how it works."

* * *

Nico saved the contact in his phone and then neatly folded the receipt and slid it into his jean pocket. He didn't want to toss it or lose it, in case something happened to his phone for some reason. Then he'd have to embarrassingly ask Will for his number again. That would be too awkward, what if Will thought he lost it because he didn't care. Nico most definitely cared. So much so, that he even wrote it down in his address book that he never used. There were all of three people in it, including Will.

"What've you got in there?" Nico's sister asked, her eyes flitting to his pant's pocket, the same one his hand had been subconsciously drifting to every few minutes to make sure the paper was still in place.

"Nothing." Nico lied. He despised the way she smirked and narrowed her eyes and how his own face had betrayed him by going beet red. 

"Nico," She drawled, her voice sickly sweet, "don't lie to me, brother dear."

He knew what was coming, but he couldn't tell her, she'd be relentless, always asking questions and trying to butt in, which he usually didn't mind, liked even, but he thought he actually had a shot at a real relationship with this guy and he wasn't keen to do anything that could sever that thread of possibility. "I'm not."

She was so shy when they first met ten years ago, both practically children when they learned they shared the same father. He'd introduced them when Hazel's mother had passed away, leaving her to live with a complete stranger and a man she'd only ever seen once in her life and didn't even care much for the memory. She sat quietly, her hands folded in her lap as their dad futilely tried to make conversation.

Nico was used to his father's poor attempts at bonding, but how do you bond appropriately with someone who abandoned you, disappeared after having two children. He'd only reemerged when Nico's mother died, taking custody of him and his sister. Their dad constantly spouted his regrets of leaving and how he'd  _always loved their mother._

That's basically what Hazel was going through. But as time went on, she warmed to her new brother. It started as small things, like asking questions about how things worked in their  household, it became talking while walking to school together, defending each other from pricks, comforting one another when they especially missed those they'd lost, until it was constant teasing and prodding. They'd developed into an As-Normal-As-Circumstances-Allow sibling relationship.

Which was why Hazel had no problem tackling Nico, wrestling him to the floor and ultimately pinning him beneath her, her eyes sparkling and her face glowing as her wild hair fell around her face. "Pocket."

Nico struggled against her, "When did you get this freakishly strong?"

She smiled happily at the question, "Frank and I have been going to the gym more. Shows, doesn't it?"

"Well, yeah!" Nico squeaked.

Hazel laughed, rather maniacally in Nico's opinion, "What's in your pocket?"

 "A receipt." Nico growled. It was the truth after all.

Hazel frowned, "Let me see."

Nico scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Have you ever heard of a thing called boundaries?"

"Not very fond of them." She shrugged.

"Couldn't tell," he grunted.

Hazel slumped back, letting go of Nico's arms, which he was almost sure would have bruises later. She wouldn't actually go as far as taking the receipt from his pocket, this was all just a twisted persuasion tactic. She could be pushy at times, but she knew there were limits and typically abided them with precision. "You never tell me anything."

Nico hoisted himself from the ground, "I tell you plenty." He grumbled, but seeded deep beneath her loving, playful exterior, he knew she was insecure. As much as he'd assured her that he trusted her and that she was a brilliant sister, she didn't believe she was enough. She hadn't ever said it aloud but Nico sensed that she compared herself to Bianca, Nico's older sister. She died not long before Hazel joined the family. At first he did compare her, not to an insane extent, but he couldn't help how what Bianca would say or do flashed into his mind in certain situations revolving around Hazel.

However, he didn't do that anymore. Bianca and Hazel were two completely different people whom he loved more than he thought he was capable. And it hurt him that Hazel still had lingering doubts about her standing in Nico's life. "I met a guy, the paper has his number on it."

Her somber attitude disappeared in an instant, replaced with a look of pure ecstasy. "Holy-who is he? Where'd you meet? What does he look like?"

"Uh, his name's Will. We met at that little video game shop, Arellano Games. He works there. And, um, he's tall, tan, and blond."

Hazel clasped her hands together, "Have you guys gone on a date yet?"

"No, not yet. But we're supposed to go to coffee."

"When?"

"I don't know, I haven't called him yet."

"You have to tell me all about it afterward!"

Nico was happy to see that any glimpse of uncertainty had been thoroughly diminished. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that Hazel's a bit different in this chapter than canon, but I wanted to throw in some brother-sister moments for her and Nico and I know my siblings and I have tackled each other many times. And I figured she'd be ecstatic for him since he's always so gloomy.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me some feedback in the comments.


	3. Southern Belle

Will was proud to say that he was a rather confident person. He was who he was and he didn't change that for other people. It wasn't always that way, Will, like many people, was insecure when he was younger. Being gay really didn't help that, but he'd grown into his skin, accepted who he was and was comfortable expressing himself and being the quirky dork everyone knew him as. However, that didn't make him indestructible, he was still just a guy. Sometimes he'd look in the mirror and it seemed as though his flaws were as obvious as a flashing neon sign over his head.

And those same insecurities came crawling back at the edge of his mind when it was an hour past their set time and Nico still wasn't there. Will had been sitting patiently in the coffee shop just a few stores away from Arellano Games, watching idly as teen hipster wannabes sauntered through the place with holier-than-thou expressions on their faces. He made distractions by creating stories for each customer, or silently betting on whether or not they'd be nice to the barista. He was pleasantly surprised when most were actually quite polite, the teens more so than the adults, in fact.

But pathetic games couldn't keep his mind occupied for long. He kept glancing at his phone, wondering if maybe his cell was off and he'd just gotten there insanely early. One quick glance to the clock mounted on the wall was enough to thoroughly stamp that hope out.

Will's ever so helpful imagination supplied him many things to think about during his long wait. Like, what if it had all been an elaborate prank, Nico's friends daring him to ask out the hopelessly stricken cashier and then stand him up. Or maybe Nico had really thought about Will and decided that there was no way he could possibly date him. Or he'd forgotten. Had Will said something over the phone earlier that'd annoyed Nico?

It really wasn't healthy for him to have that much time alone with his thoughts, especially when a highly anticipated date hung precariously on a thread in front of his face.

The barista had been shooting him concerned glances for half an hour, until she finally emerged from behind the counter, a steaming mug of coffee in her hand and a sympathetic smile on her face.

She was young, only a few years younger than Will, if he'd hazard a guess. She had blonde hair that was twisted and pinned in the back, a few strands hung loose. Her blues eyes combined with her freckles and dimples painted the perfect picture. She placed the white mug on the table, easily gliding into the seat across from Will.

"It's on the house," She said, her eyes watching him carefully. Her voice matched her all-around sweet look, it was soft and soothing with the tiniest hint of a southern accent. "Are you doin' alright?"

"Oh," Will said, unsure how to answer. He quickly looked back to the counter to see that someone else had taken the girl's place.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to push." She said quickly, "My name's Charlotte, call me Charlie."

"Hi," Will replied with an amused grin, "I'm Will."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Will." The more she talked, the more apparent her accent became. "I really don't mean to pry, I just," she sighed regretfully, "I noticed you've been sittin' here all by yourself for quite some time. Are you expectin' someone?"

Will chuckled apprehensively, "Uh, yeah. Not really sure if they're coming, though."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be, it's okay."

"Well, when were they supposed to be here?"

"An hour ago." Will answered, barely containing the groan that so desperately wanted to escape him from pure embarrassment.

Charlotte winced, biting her bottom lip, "Dang, that stings."

Will shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to force indifference.

"You could-" Charlotte bounced slightly in her chair as she chewed the inside of her cheek, "We could hangout if you want? I got someone to cover my shift."

"Oh-I, um-"

"You don't have to," she added hastily, "I  mean, I'm not forcing you. I won't spit in your coffee or anything if you turn me down."

"I'm so, so, so sorry!" Nico burst through the entrance, looking an absolute mess. His hair was tousled, his coat was crooked and undone, and he looked utterly exhausted with purple bags under his eyes. "I was helping a friend last night and I felt asleep and I didn't set an alarm and I'm just really, really sorry. I should've-"

"Nico," Will cut him off, "It's okay. Stupid," He grinned, "but okay."

Will was honestly just relieved that he hadn't done something to repel the boy. He, in fact, had not been stood up and he felt a strange desire to stand up and announce it to the café just so everyone would know that he wasn't _entirely_ a loser.

Charlotte's eyes widened, her jaw slackening in surprised confusion until it dawned on her and she breathed a long, " _Oh._ "

Nico scanned her, his features tout as he took in her appearance and what had obviously been happening before he arrived. Will would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the slight edge of malice in Nico's stare and the way he stood closer than necessary to Will.

"So, you two are-?"

"Yeah." Nico said firmly.

Charlotte's face went beet red, "I-" A bemused and slightly sheepish smile teetered on her lips, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I was being presumptuous and I-oh god." She groaned into her hands, shaking her head. "I'll just, uh-" She got out of the seat and inched toward the counter, clearing her throat and straightening herself out, "Why don't I just get your order?"

"Um-" Nico started to protest, but she was already gone, her face warm as she began explaining the story with wild hand gesture to her coworker. "Does she realize she didn't actually take my order?"

Will chuckled, pressing his lips together in an attempt to muffle the sound, "Best not to mention that yet. I think the poor girl has suffered enough today."

"So, uh, what were you two talking about?" Nico asked, clearly trying to impress nonchalance.

Will leaned back in his chair and smiled at the shorter boy who was now sitting across from him, "She came over to give me a free cup of coffee. She thought I was being stood-up. To be fair, so did I."

The unease of jealousy washed away to jittery nerves as Nico's leg started shaking beneath the table, "Right. I seriously did not mean to be so late, I'm really sorry. My friend has anxiety and I-"

"Nico, don't worry about explaining. You're here now. Just don't be late again." Will winked.

Nico smiled, quirking his eyebrow, "Okay."

"Now, let's stop wasting time on that. I want to get to know you, Di Angelo."

"Really? Do you want to know the sappy stuff, like when my first kiss was and how many kids I want to have? Or therapy stuff, like my childhood and insecurities?" Nico joked, leaning forward on the table, his grin mischievous.

"Hmm. You give me a tough choice." Will exaggeratedly rubbed his chin, "How about your favorite color?"

"Yeah, bet you couldn't guess that one," Nico rolled his eyes after looking down at his almost entirely black attire. "It's pink."

"What?" Will scoffed.

"It's black, you dork."

* * *

It was late Monday morning when Nico finally trudged into work, tired from a late night of texting Will. He'd meant to end the conversation at a reasonable hour, but that plan had derailed rather quickly as he only got to bed at four in the morning, giving him a solid four hours of sleep. He didn't care for the wary glances shot his way as he walked through the building lobby with the largest cup of coffee known to man. He went straight to the elevator, forcibly jamming the the eleventh floor button and collapsing against the wall.

A dull melody rang into the small space, which only played into Nico's need for sleep. His legs were jelly beneath him and his eyelids were heavy as anvils, he'd be lucky if he made it to his desk before dozing off. Of course, that wasn't an option because he had a string of meetings lined up for the day, none of which he was all too thrilled about. The first one he was already late to, but that barely mattered to him since it was just their annual brainstorming session. They shared notes and pitched ideas, discussed bugs and AI configurations, just a general analysis of whatever game was currently their main project.

All eyes turned on him when he entered the room. Annabeth sat at the head of the table, her eyebrow raised in amused skepticism. Nico ignored her pointed stare, taking his seat across from Percy, dropping his bag on the floor by his feet. He slouched forward in his chair, taking a large gulp of hot coffee and relishing in the burn down his throat.

"Late night?" Percy mused, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Shut it, Jackson." Nico hissed, but all the venom had been drained out of him.

Everyone was gathered together to give reports on how the game's development was going. They all specialized in something and contributed to the company, each chosen as the heads of their departments. 

Annabeth loudly cleared her throat, biting down a smile as she corralled the attention of the room. "Let's get back to work. Valdez?"

Leo's fingers paused in their rhythmic tapping as he sat up to report, his head still bobbing slightly as he opened the thin file in front of him, "We're working on fixing the enemy generator in sector C and the civilians' AI has been restored. No more random people wandering into the base camp."

"Speaking of," Hazel interjected, "the new program for designing avatars is really increasing the rate of production, almost three for every one we were making before. And my team is almost finished with sector A's design."

"Great, I'd like to see the Alfa version of the test quest, doesn't need to be anything fancy, but I'd like it to last around five minutes and at least have one battle. If we could get that on my desk by Friday, Nico?" Annabeth asked, turning to face the dozing boy.

"Yeah, I can handle that." Nico replied, barely registering her request before the affirmation was tumbling from his mouth.

"Great, we'll reconvene on Thursday to check on progress."

* * *

"You fell asleep during a meeting?" Will asked over the phone, his voice brimming with laughter.

"Shut up, Solace, it was not funny. We were trying to open the market up in China and I think I totally miffed it. I wasn't even supposed to do the damn thing, but Piper was busy, leaving me to handle it. Honestly, who in their right mind would think I could do marketing?"

"Were they mad?"

"No-I don't think so. Maybe." Nico groaned, "My coworker Frank Zhang had to come save my ass. I'm pretty sure him and Hazel are still laughing at my sleep deprived deliriousness."

"Yeah, sorry for keeping you up so late. I didn't know you had a meeting."

"It's not a big deal, I'm sure Piper and Annabeth will resolve everything, as they always do." Hazel was motioning for him hurry up, they had reservations at some restaurant she'd been wanting to try. She tended to drag Nico along on her and Frank's escapades in some misguided attempt to make Nico feel wanted. He had gone through some down points in his life, but he was a lot better now and didn't need to inject himself in his sister's life to feel happy. However, Hazel had been excited about the prospect of the three of them going out to eat, so Nico couldn't really refuse, not without setting off alarm bells in Hazels' head. "I gotta go, Hazel's getting impatient, but we're still on for that movie Wednesday night, right?"

"Of course!" Will responded immediately. He was a happy and affectionate person, Nico had quickly learned, and having his enthusiasm shown so obviously, really settled some of Nico's subconscious nerves. He was afraid of being too clingy or getting too attached to someone just have them torn away, to have someone so blatantly return his feelings was a bit of a wonder. "Have fun at dinner."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm kind of just going with whatever feels right at the moment, hopefully it's not all just coming out a jumbled mess. Anyway, your comments have really helped me stay motivated and I really appreciate them! Again, if you have any ships you'd like included, just let me know!  
> Leave me some feedback in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt I received on Tumblr from the lovely metaljupiter. This is really just for fun and leisurely writing. The story is really open and nothing is set in stone, which is very freeing. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Leave me some feedback in the comments!


End file.
